You've Got Mail
by JoannHutch
Summary: Elizabeth Barrett a smart young girl with a good head on her shoulders. One night she wanders into a Chat room and befriends someone that she feels could be the one. But in her real life she has a problem Big time comic book shop owner Phillip Brooks who's trying to buy up all the comic books stores in town. How can her online friend help her.
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth Barrett a smart young girl with a good head on her shoulders. She has a great job she owns her own comic book store in a small but up and coming neighborhood in Chicago's Book District.

She has a great apartment that she shares with her best friend Kaitlyn.

One night lisa was bored so she decided to check out a chat room that Kaitlyn kept boasting about. When she entered the chat room she saw all kinds of people talking about different likes sports, books, movies even there fav sexual positions.

That's where she got a Private message for him. Ever since then they've been exchanging emails. She didn't know his name or where he was from all she knew him by was his screen name Punk31BITW.

One morning she woke up and went to her laptop and turned it on. Her ears perked up when she heard those famous words. YOU'VE GOT MAIL.

She Moved her mouse over to the letter and read it.

"_Dear Princess620,_

_I hate traveling I'm so sick of going from city to city for work. But enough about me how have you been. Haven't talked to you in a while. Your emails are the only thing that make waking up bearable. Hope to hear from you soon._

_Your friend,_

_Punk31BITW." _

She smiled he missed talking to her, she missed talking to him to so she wrote him back.

"_Dear Punk31BITW,_

_I'm fine, I miss talking to you to. Work has just been hectic. But there is this awful man that's trying to take my business from me. I'm worried he's going to. The people I work with are so worried of being out of job but I'm not gonna let that happen. I just wish I could tell him off but I can't think of anything to say him. I wish I was strong enough to do that. Well I need to get ready for work. Write back when you can._

_Sincerely,_

_Princess620." _

After she was done she clicked the send button and she her email off into cyberspace she then shut down her laptop and got ready for work hoping that when she came home later there would be a new letter from her friend. She couldn't wait to here those magic words…

YOU'VE GOT MAIL.!


	2. Chapter 2

It was a bright sunny November morning, Lisa was walking into work when her cell phone rang.

"Elizabeth Barrett."

"Liz where are you. The shipment of Iron Man comics just came in and we have no display to put them on."

"Aj calm down I'm a block away just put them off to the side and I'll take care of it when I get there."

She smiled when she hung up the phone. Aj or April Jeanette Menendez was a very talented and amazing comic book aficionado she could tell you the first comic book ever produced.

Lisa and Aj had become good friends. She could really see aj going places she loved to draw, she loved to act also.

When she got into the store she saw Aj acting frantic.

"Liz what the hell took you so long. Mrs. Guerrero is in your office."

"Aj please calm down. You she's her to look at the books remember my mother left me this place and Mrs. Guerrero was my mom first employee. So relax and when I'm done I'll come back and we can set up the Iron Man display."

Lisa headed into her office.

"Hi Mrs. Guerrero. I'm sorry I'm late."

"It's alright dear."

"How did we do this month."

"A little better but we need to pull in more people if were gonna stay in business."

"I never thought when my mom left me this place and told me I could do what I wanted to it I guess I should have left it a antic store."

"Oh honey comic book stores are big these days. Don't worry. Your mom loves what you've done with the place she's very proud of you."

Mrs. Guerrero was a very clairvoyant person. She would always tell her that her mom Linda was always watching out for her.

Liz was heading back out into the shop to see what Aj was doing she saw her playing kissy face with her boyfriend Dolph who just happened to work for Liz to.

"Ok you two knock it off or I'll have to turn the hose on ya. Now Dolph go in the back and get that red display case please."

"Sure thing boss."

"Alright Aj lets figure out where we can put the new comics."

As Aj was looking for a place to put everything she saw something that caught her eye.

"Hey Liz you better check this out." Aj said dragging Liz outside.

"Wow I wonder what's gonna be in there."

Aj said while her and Liz looked at the building on the opposite corner from her store.

"Hmm no clue but I'm not worried and neither should now come on we have a lot of work to do.

Aj turned and headed back into the store.

Liz on the other hand was worried from what Mrs. Guerrero told her her sales were way down and another store popping up would be hell on her business.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Liz, Aj and Dolph were all sitting around watching the world go by.

"What time is it."

"1:30 Aj." Dolph said.

"I'll be in my office guys. Aj come get me when the kids get here or when anyone gets here."

Liz went into her office and sat down and saw the picture on her desk of her with her mom. She picked it up and study it she was sitting on her mom's lap she couldn't have been more then 6 years old.

"Oh mom I wish you were here. I don't know what's going on. When I opened this comic book store business was booming now it's withering I wish you could help me." Liz held the pic close her heart.

There was knock on her door.

"Come in."

"Liz you better get out here we've got a visitor." Dolph said

When liz went back inside she saw the one man she couldn't stand.

Phillip Brooks. Big time developer and High retail Comic Book store owner. He was trying to buy up all the little store in the district and make one big store.

"Mr. Brooks what do I owe this pleasure."

"Miss Barrett my aren't you looking rather gorgeous today is that a new top."

"Mr. Brooks can you do me a favor."

"Anything for you."

"Go hose yourself off and kindly leave my store."

"Miss Barrett. This soon will be my store and all of you are more then welcome to come work for me at my soon to be new store."

"Hold on you own that big store across the street."

"Yes Miss Lee I do. And it will be the foremost amazing Comic Book superstore in Chicago."

After Phillip left, Liz, Aj and Dolph just stared at each other not knowing what to say.

Later that night Liz was sitting on her bed in her little apart that over looked the park going over some financial records when she heard her 3 favorite words YOU'VE GOT MAIL.

She smiled when she heard it so she click on it and there was a email from PUNK31BITW

_**"Dear Princess620,**_  
_**Did you ever have the feeling that everyone was against you no matter how hard you tried to make a better life for yourself. I've traveled everywhere all to make my life better and to make life better for people that I have working for me. The one thing in my life I have never had is the love of a women I want someone that cares about me for me not for who I am or what I do in my life. Do you know what I mean? Well it's late and I'm gonna hit the sack sweet dreams princess.**_  
_**Yours Truly**_  
_**PUNK31BITW."**_

She replied back right away.

_**"Dear PUNK31BITW,**_  
_**I know what you mean I love my job I wish I could travel like you. I was so wrapped up in my job I couldn't hold on to my boyfriend. I wish we could tell each other what we do but we both agree no specifics. I kinda like the mystery about you. Its later here to and I have a busy day at work in the morning Sweet dreams to you also PUNK31BITW good night sleep well.**_  
_**Sincerely,**_  
_**Princess620."**_

She clicked send and watched her email go off into cyberspace.

She got ready for bed as she got comfy she dreamed of what her cyber friend looked like and she hoped that one day she could meet her internet connection!


	4. Chapter 4

"Damn it."

Liz said she was angry cause her pens kept running out of ink she was trying to finish a design she was drawing. She hoped it would bring in some new customers.

"Hey gorgeous."

"Oh hi John."

John Cena to look at you would never think he was a comic book nerd but he is. He comes into Liz's place a lot.

"So Whatcha been doing lately."

"Oh nothing just trying to keep a ruthless jackass from taking my business away from me."

"Ah sounds like fun."

Liz grabbed her neck and rubbed it.

"Liz if you don't mind me saying you look really stressed out."

"I haven't been sleeping much at night my whole body is absolutely tense."

"You know what helped me when I was stressed out and couldn't sleep a good old fashion full body massage. It's so relaxing I think I slept threw the weekend."

"That sounds incredible but who do I know that could give me a full body massage."

Suddenly Liz and John were interrupted.

"Hello Miss Barrett fancy seeing you here. Isn't it a glorious afternoon."

John could see in Liz's face that this was the person trying to take her business from her.

"Um Liz I gotta run. I'll stop by the shop soon."

"Ok John I'll see ya later."

Liz looked up at Phillip and he just sat down next to her.

"I couldn't help but over hear you about a full body massage I could give you a place that give very excellent massages."

"No thanks Mr. Brooks I'll stick with a hot shower instead."

Liz stood up and dropped her sketch pad. Phillip picked it up and studied it.

"These are very good. Did you draw these."

"Yes I did."

"Very nice work. You should have been a artist instead of shop owner."

"Well my mother left me the store it was originally a antic shop but my love of comic I turned it into something I thought was better then a antic shop guess I'm not really business savvy."

"I wouldn't say that. You've got a good head on your shoulders I've seen your books you've done very well for yourself. Have you ever thought of becoming a comic designer."

"It never crossed my mind. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to work. So if you can please give me my sketch pad back."

Phillip handed Liz the pad but when there hands touched a spark shot threw them liz just ignored it and walked away.

Later that night Liz was working on spread sheets when her instant message popped up.

_**PUNK31BITW- I had this strange feeling you would be online.**_

_**Princess620- Well hello there how are you.?**_

_**PUNK31BITW- I'm doing good now that I'm talking to you.**_

_**Princess620- Awe. How sweet. How are things with work.**_

_**PUNK31BITW- There ok its very hectic. Traveling and just trying to have a life outside of work is very hard but I'm dealing with it. When I get down time I take advantage of the great weather or I just sit at home and read. How's work going for you.**_

_**Princess620- It's rough but I'm dealing with it. But ugh I wanna talk about this but I don't wanna bore you.**_

_**PUNK31BITW- No it's cool I'm here to talk.**_

_**Princess620- Well there's this guy the guy that is trying to take my business. He comes off so sleazy he thinks he rules the world. But.**_

_**PUNK31BITW- But what.?**_

_**Princess620- He is kinda cute and has the greenest eyes like the color jade and he's got this incredible smile when his mouth isn't open and screwing it up. Have you ever this problem.**_

_**PUNK31BITW- As a matter of fact yes. I see this girl all the time she's very cute and very sweet and amazingly talented but she won't give me the time of day. You think I should approach her more aggressively.?**_

_**Princess620- No way women hate that I know I do I think you just need to give some time. She'll warm up to you. Just be nice don't be aggressive complement her but don't sound like a jerk. Oh wow look at the time I gotta get to bed. Will you be on tomorrow.**_

_**PUNK31BITW- No I gotta fly out of town tomorrow but I will email you how does that sound.?**_

_**Princess620- That sounds perfect I look forward to reading your emails they make me feel so much better after a long day.**_

_**PUNK31BITW- Yeah your emails lift my sprits to. Well I guess this is goodnight sweet dreams princess.**_

_**Princess620- Sweet dreams J Good Night.**_

_**PUNK31BITW- Goodnight**_.

Whenever she talked to her online friend it always made her feel better.

This was the first night she slept really good all she could do was dream out PUNK31BITW she wondered what he looked like next time she talked to him she was going to ask about maybe one day meeting up. She smiled as slept .


	5. Chapter 5

A week later liz was back at that same park bench only this time she was enjoying her day off from the shop. Mrs. Guerrero saw how stressed out she was becoming so she told her to take a few days off to recharge her inner batteries as she would say.

Liz decided to head to a spot under a weeping willow tree. Just a blanket a book and some good tunes on her ipod. Liz was reading her favorite book Gone With the Wind when she saw a shadow begin to appear when she looked up she saw the one person she hoped she didn't see.

"Hello Miss Barrett."

"Mr. Brooks." Liz said looking at him but she noticed something different about him he wasn't wearing his normal 3 piece suit instead he as wearing track pants sneakers a Ramon's T-shirt with a Chicago cubs hat.

"Do you mind if I join you."

"Sure why not."

Liz moved over so there was room on the blanket for both of them.

"I just wanted to apologize for well a lot of stuff."

"Mr. Brooks really there's no need to apologizes your just doing your job."

"Phillip."

"Excuse me."

"My name is Phillip or Phil. Mr. Brooks is my father and frankly I'm not a middle aged old man."

"Well if we are gonna give out are first names mine is Elizabeth but everyone just calls me Liz."

"Liz that's a very pretty name."

"You know phil I'm really liking this side of you it's very polite."

When Liz moved her head she got a terrible pain.

"Ouch."

"Are you alright."

"I just slept wrong on my neck last night no big deal." Liz said winching in pain.

Phil stood up and then sat down behind liz.

"Here let me." Phil said pushing Liz's hair out of the way he beagn to rub the knot she had in her neck.

"Hmmm that feels really good. You have great hands."

"Well I briefly work at a spa to help put me threw school."

Liz could feel all the tension and all the stress just melt away. Liz was starting to feel so relaxed that head leaned back against phil's chest she didn't even realize it at first but then she opened her eyes.

"Um thanks that felt good."

"Good I'm glad I've gotta run I'm heading to the gym."

"Oh ok I'm gonna head home myself have a good work out."

"Thanks. Hey Maybe I can call you sometime. Maybe we can have dinner or just talk."

"I would like that." Liz said putting her phone number in Phil's phone. And he did the same.

"Great ok well Goodbye Liz."

"Goodbye Phillip."

Phil watch Liz walk away and just couldn't stop smiling.

When Liz got home she just had to email her online friend.

**_"Dear PUNK31BITW,_**  
**_You won't believe this but do you remember that guy I told you about the one that is trying to take my business away from me well the strangest thing just happened I was sitting in the park and well there he was and he was being nice to me. I'm not sure how I should take that if he's just being nice to me to get my shop or is he being nice to me cause he likes me. I honestly like this side of him he was acting like a real gentlemen we even exchanged phone numbers. I've got this really strange question to ask you now you can say no if you want but….DO YOU THINK WE SHOULD MEET.?_**  
**_Sincerely,_**  
**_Princess620."_**

"Ok liz no turning back now." She said hitting the send button.

She didn't know if she would get a reply from PUNK31BITW but she hopped she would.


	6. Chapter 6

Do you think we should meet.?

This thought echoed around In Liz's head all day long it's been a couple weeks since she emailed her friend about meeting each other and frankly this worried her all she could think about was did she scare him off. She checked her email one last time and there it was an email from PUNK31BITW.

_**"Dear Princess620,**_  
_**Should we meet why yes I think we should but my schedule has been extremely busy right now why don't I email you in a few days and let you know where I'm gonna be and then we'll take it from there how does that sound.**_  
_**Sincerely,**_  
_**PUNK31BITW."**_

She was so happy she emailed him back right away.

**_"Dear PUNK31BITW,_**  
**_That sounds like a plan. I got scared when I didn't hear from you I thought I scared you off. So yes email me back as soon as you can and we can work something out. I've got to run I have a lunch date with a friend._**  
**_Yours Truly,_**  
**_Princess620."_**

She was so caught up in her email she didn't even hear someone knock on her office door.

"Come in."

"Hey boss you have a visitor and um you might wanna bring a bat."

"Um ok thanks Dolph."

When she went out into the shop she saw Phil standing there.

"Hello Phillip."

"Hello Liz."

"Um Liz can I speak with you in the back for a second."

Aj grabbed Liz by the arm and dragged her into a store room.

"Ok what the hell are you doing."

"What do you mean Aj."

"Your on a first name bases with this guy. Have you forgotten he's one of the men trying to take this store away from you."

"Aj he's a really nice guy and he's not trying take this business away from me it's the company he works for."

"Ok Liz I trust you just be careful."

"I will Aj."

Aj And Liz went back inside.

"So Phillip what brings you by."

"I was wondering if you wanted to maybe have lunch with me today."

"That sounds great Um just let me grab my purse and I'll met you outside."

"Great."

Liz watched Phillip walk out the door.

"Liz I sure hope you know what your doing fraternizing with the enemy."

"Guys he's not the enemy he's just trying to be nice to me. Besides I know what I'm doing so just trust me ok."

Liz grabbed her purse and headed outside to meet Phillip.

"So where did you wanna have lunch."

"Well my place is just a block away and I make a mean avocado salad."

"Sounds fun."

They walked a couple of blocks to Phillips house. They walked up to the door and Phillip opened the door and let Liz go in first.

"So what do you think of the place."

"It's very big."

"Yeah it works out great when my sister's come to visit."

Liz walked over to the fireplace and saw a lot of pictures of Phillip with his family there was one that caught her eye it was Phillip as a baby.

"That's my favorite picture I think I was 2 years old."

"You were a cute baby."

Liz just smiled so did Phillip and it warmed her heart.

Liz really enjoyed herself. After lunch liz went back to the shop and went into her office. When she checked her email there was one from PUNK31BITW.

_**"Dear Princess620,**_  
_**Well as luck would have it I'm gonna be in Chicago so hope about we meet at riverside park say 3pm tomorrow I'll there with a single white rose I hope to see you there.**_  
_**Forever Yours, **_  
_**PUNK31BITW."**_

_**"Dear PUNK31BITW,**_  
_**Yes riverside park sounds amazing I'll be wearing a red scarf I'll see you there.**_  
_**Always yours, **_  
_**Princess620."**_

"Oh my god I'm finally gonna meet him but how did he know that I'm from Chicago. I never told him. Maybe I mentioned it to him on one of are talks."

Liz didn't care she couldn't wait she was about to me him she just hoped he was a good guy and not some jerk.


	7. Chapter 7

Today was the day she is about to meet her internet connection she was putting on the finishing touches to her outfit including the red scarf she told him she would be wearing.

She left her apartment and walked to Riverside park the whole walk there she wondered what he looked like.

_**"I wonder what he's gonna wear something casual like a suit or maybe even a nice pair of slacks or hell even sweats I don't care. And his eyes I wonder what color they are maybe brown or hazel or green I like green. I can hardly stand it I just pray he's not a jerk or a weirdo no he's not gonna be any of this he's gonna be sweet and charming."**_

Lisa got to the park a few minutes before 3 so she went over to a bench and watch some young kids feeding the ducks while there parents watched.

She kept looking at her watch then she scanned the park. She was sitting on the bench when she looked at her watch and saw it was 3:15 she let out a small sigh.

She got up and was about to leave when she saw a man walking towards her wearing a black leather jacket what looked like a while baseball cap a black t-shirt blue jeans and converse sneakers. Here she was feeling like she was over dressed.

She saw him carrying a single white rose like he said he would have. She could feel her face begin to blush and that's when her smile started to show.

She slowly started to walk toward him.

**_"Oh My God. I can't believe it's you.?"_**

Lisa couldn't help but stare as she looked at her online connection she was shocked to say the least but she was happy in a strange short of way she was happy.

He walked closer to her handed her the rose crushed her cheek with his thumb he pulled her close and kissed her with more passion then she has ever felt and in her mind she knew he was the one


	8. Chapter 8

OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S YOU.

Was all lisa could manage to say when she looked at her internet connection and was she surprised it the one man she never thought it would be.

"Your PUNK31BITW you all of people I never in my wildest dreams would have thought it was you all this time. I just don't understand why didn't you tell me Phillip."

"Elizabeth I didn't know until the other day in the park you started to talk about that guy you met online then it clicked all this time for the past couple month we've been talking to each other. When asked to meet I freaked out. With everything my company is trying to do try to foreclose on your business I didn't think you would ever talk to me if you knew who I was."

He took her hand and walked over to the bench and sat down.

"So tell me what does PUNK31BITW mean anyway is that some code word for something."

"Actually when I was 15 I was in a punk band the letters BITW stand for Best In The World and the 31 stands for this."

He lifted the back of his hair to show off a tattoo with the number 31 and 3 stars on it. Liz touched it and phil felt a shiver coarse threw his body.

"Its beautiful what does it mean."

"Well the 3 stars are for my little sisters and the 31 is the jersey number we wear."

"Awe that sweet."

"So Princess620. I told you my screen name means tell me about yours."

"Well princess was a nickname I was always called when I was a kid and the 620 is the number of my apartment."

"I'd love to see it."

Liz just smiled. She took his hand and they walked to her apartment.

When phillip when it he was surprised how nice it was. He walked over to the window and saw the view she had.

"Wow nice view you can see the sears tower and the park."

"Yeah it's not much but its home. Of course it might not be home much longer."

Phillip didn't have to ask he knew what she was talking about.

They both sat down on Liz's couch and held hands.

"You know the first time you came into my store I thought you were just a ordinary comic book lover but then I realized who you were."

"I'm so sorry for the way I've been treating you it wasn't right I know that now."

"Oh my god. How am I going to explain this to Aj and Dolph. They hate your guts."

"Hey don't worry we'll just tell them the truth."

Liz smiled.

"So Liz you said you hated me before but what do you think of me now."

Liz got up and sat on Phillips lap.

"I think you are the sweetest man I have ever met everyday when I came home from work and I saw and email from you it didn't matter how long it was the made me feel better it was amazing knowing that there was someone out there made for me and I finally found him and that's you Phillip. You put a smile on my face everyday."

Phillip caressed Liz cheek with his thumb and pulled her in for a long passion filled kiss it felt like it lasted forever. When pulled away from Liz he looked into her eyes and could this was the right girl for him.

"So I guess this means I have a new girlfriend."

"Oh really what's her name."

"Elizabeth Barrett and she is the most beautiful girl I have ever met I'm so happy she's my girl."

"Well I have a very gorgeous, handsome boyfriend he's got the most intoxicating green eyes I have ever seen."

"Oh yeah." He said kissing her neck. "What's his name."

"Phillip Jack Brooks."

"How did you know what my middle name is I never told you."

"I goggled you."

"You did."

"Yeah after that day in the park. I was curious so I goggled you and there you were the youngest vice president in your company graduated at the top of your class."

"Hmm guess you know everything about me."

"Nope not everything. But I can't wait to find out everything."

Phillip pulled her in for another smoldering hot kiss this time liz broke the kiss.

"I'm starving let's go get something to eat."

"Yes let's. So is this gonna be are first official date."

"Yes it is."

Liz stood up and Phillip took her hand and they walked to a small little restaurant around the corner from her apartment.

The whole time they talked about the childhoods where they grew up what they liked to do for fun they held hands and stared longingly into each others eyes. They couldn't believe how much they had in common with each other. They liked the same food, tv shows and books.

Liz was so happy Phillip was the man behind the Name. They talked all night. Phillip walked Liz back to her apartment and gave her a very long very hot kiss goodnight. She couldn't believe this was the same guy she met online. She was so happy she just hoped it wasn't just a flash in the pain like all her other relationships she hoped and prayed this one would last forever.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day Liz was at work bright and early. She was cleaning up some promotional stuff and humming a happy tune. All she was doing was smiling she couldn't stop smiling and the reason for her being so happy was one person.

"Dolph I said no we've been threw this already."

"Come on Aj one more date I swear I won't talk about lifting weights or even about myself please."

"I'll think about it." Aj said to Dolph. Both of them noticed Liz didn't even hear them come in.

"Um is she ok Aj."

"I don't know. Hey Liz."

"Huh oh good morning guys. It a gorgeous day isn't it."

"Yeah I guess so. Are you alright Liz."

"Of course Dolph I'm fine why do you ask."

"Cause you seem really happy today I mean really really happy."

"Oh my god Liz did you sleep with him."

"Whoa hold on slept with who Aj." Dolph asked.

"Aj of course I didn't sleep with him."

"Him who." Dolph asked again.

"Dolph are you really that dense is all the peroxide seeping into your brain Phillip Brooks the guy that came in here yesterday the one that is going to put us out of work."

"Oh yeah. What were you doing with him anyway."

"Aj if I tell you you have to promise not to insult Phillip again."

"Ok I promise. Liz what is going on."

"Do you remember I told you I went into a online chat room a couple months ago."

"Yeah."

"Well I met someone and we've been exchanging emails ever since. And yesterday I finally met him. Aj it's Phillip he's the one I've been talking to all this time."

"Liz how can you be so sure it was really him talking to you. He could have someone else saying things like an assistant."

"No Aj it was him I believe it in my heart."

"Well if he makes you happy then I'm happy for you."

"Why do I hear a but in there."

"Liz just please be careful. I love my job. I just feel like he might be using you."

"Your wrong Aj. Your wrong." Liz said grabbing her stuff and going into her office.  
She sat down at her desk she couldn't believe what Aj said.

She took out her phone and looked at a picture it was of her and phillip from there dinner date last night she couldn't help but smile liz was so engrossed with the picture she almost missed she had a instant message from Phillip.

_**PUNK31BITW- Good Morning Beautiful**_

_**Princess620- Hi**_

_**PUNK31BITW- Where are you right now.**_

_**Princess620- I'm at work and so far it hasn't been fun.**_

_**PUNK31BITW- What happened.**_

_**Princess620- Well I told Aj and Dolph about you and the email we've been exchanging for months and well Aj didn't take it well she said your using me.**_

_**PUNK31BITW - Honey I'm sorry. Hey why don't I come down and talk to Aj maybe that might help things.**_

_**Princess620 - You would do that for me.**_

_**PUNK31BITW - Of course I will. I'm at the gym I'll be there in 15 minutes.**_

_**Princess620 - Have I told you how amazing you are.**_

_**PUNK31BITW - Don't think I'm amazing yet I have to talk to Aj. I'll see you in a few minutes.**_

Lisa smiled she couldn't believe Phillip was headed over to the shop to talk with Aj. She just hoped it helped.


	10. Chapter 10

Liz was still in her office when Phillip got there. Dolph knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Liz, Your um boyfriend is here and he's talking to Aj."

"I'll be right out."

Liz went out into the shop and saw Aj staring daggers into Phillip. Liz went over to Phillip and grabbed his hand.

"So Mr. Brooks are you going to tell me you've been emailing my friend for months but when you were here you treated her like dirt."

"April." Liz said

"No Liz it's ok. Aj your right, I treated Liz like dirt I said some horrible things to her. But like I explained to Liz I'm not the one trying to take this place it's my boss he wants to dominate this neighborhood he will do and say whatever it takes to get what he wants."

"Aj listen to me I love you your my best friend your like my little sister please understand this me and Phillip it didn't happen over night you know I'm not like that."

"Liz I just don't wanna see you get hurt. I don't know anything about Phillip."

Phillip walked over to AJ.

"Aj would you and Dolph like to have dinner with me and Liz tonight and you can ask me anything you want."

"Anything."

"Anything you want."

Aj looked at Liz and Liz smiled.

"Ok Phillip. I I'm we accept your invitation to have dinner tonight."

Liz hugged Aj.

"Thank you Aj you don't know how much this means to me."

"I just want you to be happy."

Liz walked over to Phillip and held his hand and walked him out of the shop.

"Ok now you can tell me how amazing I am."

"Well we shall see after dinner tonight oh and be prepared Aj she loved to ask a lot of questions."

Phillip laughed and kissed Liz goodbye.

Later that night Liz, Aj and Dolph arrived at the restaurant.

"Wow this place is fancy."

"Dolph do me a favor please don't embarrass me or I swear you and I will never and I mean never do you know."

Dolph stood up straight and Liz just chuckled. Liz scanned the place looking for Phillip. When she couldn't find him she asked the hostess.

"Excuse me I'm not sure my boyfriend is here yet. I think he has a reservation for Brooks."

"Oh yes Brooks party of 4 yes he's here. I'll take you back to the VIP room."

"Oh the VIP room oh yeah."

Aj looked at Dolph and he just hung his head.

When they were escorted into the VIP room Liz was the first person Phillip saw.

"Hey sweetie." Phillip said kissing Liz's cheek. "Dolph, Aj welcome please sit down."

After everyone sat down it was very quite for a few minutes until Phillip spoke.

"Ok Aj what do you wanna know about me I'll tell you everything you wanna know."

"Where were you born."

"Here in Chicago."

"Did you go graduate high school."

"No I dropped out when I was 15 but I went back later in life and got my GED I did go to college."

"Are you going to take Liz's business away from her.

Liz looked at Aj and then she looked at Phillip.

"Aj I'm gonna do everything in my power so that doesn't happen."

"Do you promise."

"I promise."

"Swear on something. Swear that you won't take the store from Liz."

"Here Phillip swear on this." Liz pulled out a small bible.

"Liz you carry a bible around with you."

"Aj my mom gave me this bible."

Phillip took the bible.

"I swear that I will do whatever it takes for Liz to keep her shop."

All liz could do was smile. She knew Phillip would do everything he could. And Now Aj knows that Phillip means what he says he cares about her. Maybe phillip wasn't a bad guy after all Aj thought.


	11. Chapter 11

It was finally Christmas time.

Aj and Liz were decorating the shop they were putting up a lot of twinkle lights.

"Aj your side is a little crooked."

"How's this."

"Oh now my side is crooked."

Liz was about to lift her side when Phillip came in.

"Hello Ladies."

"Hi Phil." Aj said.

"Hi aj. Hey babe."

"Hi honey. Listen maybe you can help. Who's side is higher mine or Aj's"

Phillip backed up.

"Liz your side needs to go up a little bit."

Liz stretched up but she started to loose her balance. She tried to grab onto the ladder but she fell thankfully Phillip's quick reflexes he was there to catch her.

The force of the fall made them both fall to the ground.

"Oh god Phillip are you ok." Liz asked.

"Yeah I'm ok. Are you alright."

"Yeah I'm good thankfully broke your fall."

All liz and phil could do was laugh.

After Liz closed up shop for the day her and phil walked to phil's apartment.

"Hey I was wondering what are you doing Friday night."

"Hmm well it's Christmas eve and the shop is closed so absolutely nothing. Why what did you have in mind."

"My company is having it's annual Christmas party and I was wondering would you like to come with me."

Liz thought about it. She had to remember this was the same company that was trying to take her shop from her.

"Phillip I would love to but I don't think it's such a good idea."

"Why not."

"You really think it's such a good idea for you to walk into that party with me. When your boss see you with me he's gonna flip out."

"Baby he's not gonna flip out. Listen Mr. Heyman is not even going to be there. He's already in Cancun beside who cares if any of my bosses see you with me. As far as they know Mrs. Guerrero owns the store. So you have nothing to worry about."

Liz thought about it again.

"Ok I'll go but I'm still not sure about this."

"Listen if at anytime during the night if you feel uneasy just tell me and we can go back to my place and just relax. Okay."

"Okay."

Liz couldn't wait to go Phil's office party but she had a unsure feeling that something was going to happen.


	12. Chapter 12

By the time Friday rolled around Liz was terrified to go to Phil's office party.

"Aj I don't know about this."

"Liz you have got to live a little. Look I know I gave you a lot of crap about Phillip but he's shown me that he's a amazing person."

Liz smiled she was so glad AJ warmed up to Phillip there's nothing worse then your best friend and your boyfriend fighting with each other.

They both heard a knock at liz's door Aj went to answer it. When Aj opened the door her jawed dropped.

"Hi Phillip."

"Hello Aj."

Aj moved aside to let phillip in and when he saw Liz he did the same this aj did.

"Wow you looked beautiful."

"So do you." Liz said but what she was thinking was.

Oh my god. How does he do it. Even in a tux he looks incredible.

Liz could feel her cheeks getting flushed.

"Well you ready to go."

"Yes of course." Liz said not able to take her eyes off Phillip.

"Well you two have fun. Liz don't worry I'll lock up the apartment when I leave." Aj said.

Liz just nodded at Aj.

At the party Phillip was helping Liz take off her coat. She couldn't believe how elegant everything looked. She saw waiters dressed in tuxes with tails holding platters with glasses of champagne. When phil stood in front of her he noticed she was looking a little overwhelmed.

"Hey you ok."

"everything here looks so wow. I've never been to a fancy party like this. I feel little out of place."

Phil walked over to her placed his arms around her waist and gave her a small affectionate kiss.

"You are not out of place. Your place is next to me and it's perfect."

Liz smiled.

"Do they always do big parties like this."

"Nah this is nothing you should see New Years. Come on I want you to meet someone."

Phil took Liz by the hand and walked her over to a young gentlemen.

"Scott I want you to meet Elizabeth Barrett. Liz this is my good friend Scott Colton head of international sales and marketing."

"So I finally get to meet the famous internet girl. Liz its nice to finally meet you Phillip here talks about you all the time."

"It's nice to meet you to Scott. So you talk about me all the time huh."

"Well only when he won't leave me alone you see Scott likes to talk and talk and well talk a lot and well the only thing that makes him shut up is if you talk about something that doesn't interest him so I talked about you and the rest is pretty much history."

"Ah but Phillip now that I know how gorgeous Elizabeth is I'll let you talk my ear off about her more often." Scott said kissing Liz's hand.

All liz could do was smile.

As the party was in full swing Phil introduced Liz to a lot of his co-workers. The one place where she got Phil all to herself was on the dance floor.

"So you having fun."

"I guess so. It's just."

"What. You can tell me."

"Well don't take this the wrong way but this party is really boring."

Phil laughed.

"Yeah it is kind of boring so how bout this why don't you get are coats and I'll meet you in the lobby."

"You got it. Don't keep me waiting."

Liz gave phillip a kiss and headed to the coat check room to get there things.

Phillip finished saying good bye to everyone and was about to get on the elevator when he heard someone calling his name.

"Phillip my boy. Leaving so soon."

"Mr. Heyman what are you doing here I thought you were in Cancun."

"I was my boy but I couldn't pass up tonight festivities. So where are you off to."

"Um I'm not really feeling well so I was just gonna go home get in bed and sleep till new years."

"Oh come now I saw you with that attractive little lady. Shame on you for not introducing us. What's her name."

"Liz um Elizabeth Barrett."

"Elizabeth Barrett why does that name sound familiar to me. Oh yes her little shop. Phillip my boy are you telling me your evolved with the young lady that owns the shop we are trying to acquire."

"Yes sir I am evolved with Elizabeth."

"Mixing business with pleasure so not like you. What happened to the hard nose young business man I taught to take people by the throat and strangle them into submission. Are you still that man or should I give the business to someone else."

Phil didn't know what to do he cared about Liz but his job and Mr. Heyman gave him everything he's earned in his life.

"No sir I'm still that guy."

"Good now I want you to draw me up a proposal for Miss Barrett's shop something she won't be able to resist. And remember Phillip strangle hold is the only way these little people will learn when a big company comes in you must scare them into submission."

"Yes sir I'll have those plans on your desk after the new year."

"Good job my boy. Oh and here this is for you. Enjoy it."

Mr. Heyman handed phil a check as a Christmas gift.

Phillip got on the elevator and was so torn on what to do. He cared about Elizabeth very much. He head began to race leading to a headache that almost knocked him off his feet.

When he got off the elevator he saw Liz standing there looking so beautiful his heart ached.

"Hey is everything alright."

"Yeah I guess all the party just gave me a headache."

"Oh my poor baby. Well how bout we go to your place and I give you one of my world famous headache remedy's."

"World famous and what is this remedy."

"You, me the couch, vegging out in front of the tv watching A Christmas Story."

"Sounds good."

Phil put on his coat and helped liz with hers.

When he looked at liz his heart broke more. He hated what Mr. Heyman did to him up at the party. He had to think of a way to get out of this proposal that Heyman wants but he just didn't know how.


End file.
